Field of the Invention
Firstly, Most industrial combustion systems burn heavy oil owing to its low price and safe storage, however, heavy oil has a too high boiling point to vaporize, as that of A-class heavy oil is 388° C., and B and C-class heavy oil as high as 480° C. Heavy oil is usually incompletely vaporized and burned with large atomized articles due to its little volatility and high viscosity, consequently, though combustion furnaces adopt high-pressure spraying and rotary types to enhance atomization, much of the heat value is lost and dense smoke produced by incomplete burning will cause pollution.
Secondly, being the most useless in the productions of oil refining, the crude pentane is usually destroyed by burning on the top of high tower, but it dissolves the heavy oil with considerable volatility, super atomization and evaporability. Boiling point from 25° C. to 60° C., it may be stored under normal temperature without needing high-pressure steel cylinder, therefore it is absolutely a waste utilization with lower cost than heavy oil; Alternatively, crude pentane is partially or completely replaced by inexpensive alkane (hexane, heptane, octane and nonane) with low octane value (high cetane value) and high volatility (alkane alone or blend with more than two kinds of alkane). Lower in cost and limited in use as unable to be blended with gasoline due to its low octane value, alkane may become a liquid fuel with low price and low pollution in proper initial boiling point, viscosity and fluidity according to different conditions of storage and special requirements of combustion systems; in addition, it may be made into high, medium and low octane value fuels for high, medium and low speed diesel oil engines respectively because the low octane value (normal hexane octane 25, normal heptane 0, normal octane −19) of crude pentane is its high cetane value, like kerosene octane value 25˜35, cetane value 47.
In the view of conditions above, the inventor of the present invention devoted himself to dissolving heavy oil in appropriate amount of crude pentane, and after many experiments, at last invented various liquid fuels suitable for all kinds of combustion systems (including various combustion furnaces and diesel oil engines), which are characterized with complete combustion, high volatility, high heat value and low pollution as well as lower the cost through utilizing waste, hereby apply for the patent for implementation and contribute to development of the industry.